


Monsters In The Dark

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [278]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for: Leverage. The one thing Parker won't steal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters In The Dark

The vault is in the nursery.  There’s an elegance to that; who’d pick their way past toys to scan the walls for the heavy steel safe hidden discreetly behind bunny and tortoise wallpaper?

They’d only found it because Hardison had _borrowed_  a satellite and scanned the entire building from orbit.

(He’d cackled the entire time, until Eliot had cuffed him up the back side of his head and ordered him to focus).

The timings on this were tight; the security squads were ex-Mossad, disciplined and well-drilled, unlikely to get sloppy at a convenient moment.  Their grid had few holes, leaving not enough time to drill the safe like she would have preferred.

“Let’s just blow a hole in the wall, yank it out of there, Italian-job style, and crack it later,” Hardison had suggested, already pulling up choppers they could also borrow that had the lifting capacity.

Parker had stilled his typing fingers with a touch.  “No.  No mess.  We were never there.”

Now she’s tiptoeing between scattered toys.  The beds are empty, the children away with their nanny on an overnight trip that Hardison had engineered.  The last patrol had just swung by eight seconds ago, leaving her ninety-seven more until the next sweep.  The clock in her head is already counting down as she swings open the wall hatch and kneels before the safe.

The only chance they had was for her to crack this, old-school. Her fingers are light on the dials as she tunes out every distraction and listens to the whisper of the tumblers.

Ninety-three seconds later, her satchel pleasingly full, Parker swings the cover closed and glances around one last time.  Not so much as a toy bear disturbed.

Parker’s feet are silent as she sprints for the window. Five, four, three….she’s soaring into the night as the sound of boots turn the corner.  The guard’s torch sweeps the nursery.  Nothing is disturbed.  He moves on.

Parker would steal nearly anything, but not a child’s sense of security.  As far as the occupant of that room was concerned, she was never there.

She wasn’t going to be their monster in the dark.


End file.
